Music of the Spheres: Prelude to Mars and Earth
by Orochimaru Mitarashi
Summary: A 5 story songfic prequel to Men are From Mars, Women are From Earth Please read and review, please!COMPLETED!
1. Tonight, Tonight

Disclaimer Thing: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the characters associated with it. I do not own Tonight, Tonight by The Smashing Pumpkins. Plain and simple.  
  
A different look at a unique pairing. Spike and Older Edward.  
  
But right now, these are the prequels and they're songfics! The songs are in italics.  
  
I'll begin this as a Spike/Faye, yes, I'm going back because I have all these ideas on the brain. So I wrote 4 back stories, they're a little short, so I hope you like. There is no motive for my madness, so just read and enjoy the drama. There's a little lemon in this part.  
  
Things have drastically changed! Faye and Spike declare their love, but just for a little while. Vicious has just met his daughter and Julia has decided to return to him, so he makes a deal with Mike Yamada (Mao) that will change everything. Ed leaves and Spike's heart is broken, Julia returns, and there is the final battle between Spike and Vicious.  
  
Music of the Spheres: A Prelude to Men are From Mars, Women are From Earth  
  
By Kate Spiegel  
  
Part One-Tonight, Tonight  
  
A cool September night on Mars  
  
:Spike's P.O.V.:  
  
_Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
_  
I'm not the kind of guy who can get hooked on love so easily. Well, not right now. I'm still looking for Julia, but I haven't found her yet.  
  
There was a silly proposal from Ed, she's too young to marry. I don't think she'll end up marrying me, she was just joking.

It was all a joke, so I went along with it and my answer was maybe. But I see Ed as a kid, just a silly naïve kid who seems to live in her own dream world. But I'd like to see her meet someone her own age one day. I do admire her carefree spirit though.

Kwan Yin, please grant mercy on the poor guy's soul, whoever this girl takes as a husband.  
  
_The more you change the less you feel  
Believe, believe in me, believe  
That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
_  
Then there's Faye. I seem to be falling for Faye, yeah, there was some flirting between us when we first met. But now, I see something else, I see a beautiful woman. She's a shrew and can be a bitch at times.  
  
_We're not the same, we're different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
And you know you're never sure  
But your sure you could be right  
_  
I love her.  
  
I love her eyes, her violet hair, and her fiery personality, yeah I have been known to hate women with attitude. But this woman is different, she's my equal in a way. She's a comrade and a wonderful friend.  
  
We were alone, Edward and Jet were out shopping. I see her sitting on the couch, what would she do if I gave her a kiss. I crept up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Spike." Her jade eyes were lovely in the dimly lit living quarters.  
  
"Faye." I sat next to her and held her hand.  
  
_I gazed into her jade eyes and we kissed.  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born  
Believe, believe in me, believe  
_

:Faye's P.O.V.:  
  
I knew Spike and I were close, but now we're getting closer.  
  
We started kissing, he started undressing me and I started undressing him. Soon we were both naked.  
  
He whispered in my ear. "Faye, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I said as I nibbled on his ear. 

_In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
_  
I laid down on the couch and he started kissing me everywhere. "Are you ready?"  
  
I looked deeply into his eyes. "I need you Spike, I want you inside of me."  
  
He entered me and I screamed, pain turned into pleasure. I finally had the man that I loved.  
  
_We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
_  
Our love making went on until we were too exhausted.  
  
_The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
_  
We were suddenly were awakened by the sound of a ship.  
  
"Ed and Jet are back." I whispered.  
  
Spike smiled, "Why don't we rest in my room Faye."  
  
We grabbed our clothes and ran down to his room, where I fell back into sleep in his arms.  
  
_Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight  
  
_:Yes, it was short and lemony. Part Two-The Show Must Go On-Vicious and Mike Yamada have a talk.


	2. The Show Must Go On

Part Two-The Show Must Go On  
  
:Vicious P.O.V.:  
I held the picture of Diana in my hand and I looked at it. Then gave it to the man who pretended he was dead. Mike Yamada AKA Mao Yenrai. "She looks a lot like Julia."  
  
_Empty spaces - what are we living for Abandoned places - I guess we know the score On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
_  
"She's pretty isn't she, Mike?" He gave me a cup of coffee and some chocolate cookies.  
  
I let Mao live, because he wanted to be free. He helped me out after my whole family was killed.  
  
He sipped his tea. "Do you want to be free, so you can be with her and Julia? Do you want redemption?"  
  
_Another hero, another mindless crime Behind the curtain, in the pantomime Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore The show must go on The show must go on, yeah  
_  
To live in freedom. "Of course I want those things!"  
  
_Inside my heart is breaking My make-up may be flaking But my smile still stays on  
_  
He takes my katana and looks at it. "I want you to do something. Make me a promise."  
  
_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance Another heartache, another failed romance On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ? I guess I'm learning (I'm learning learning learning)  
_  
"What is it? I'll do anything!" I say.  
  
_I must be warmer now I'll soon be turning (turning turning turning) Round the corner now Outside the dawn is breaking_

"Anything?" He looks me in the eyes.  
  
_But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free_  
  
He slams the sword down across the table. "Then kill the elders and their cronies, that's the only way you can be set free. Do it even if you have to betray your own men. Another thing, after you get rid of them. I want you to never take another life with this weapon. Do you promise?"  
  
_The show must go on The show must go on, yeah yeah Ooh, inside my heart is breaking My make-up may be flaking But my smile still stays on  
_  
I take the katana and put it back. "Yes, I will do that." I leave his house and head for Julia's apartment.  
  
_Yeah yeah  
_  
:Julia's P.O.V.  
  
Vicious comes in. "I saw Mike Yamada. I have to get rid of the elders, then after they're gone. I can't take another life."  
  
_My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die I can fly - my friends  
_  
I grab a bottle. "This is a little potion, put it on the sword, when you cut Spike with it. It'll put him to sleep in a couple of hours."  
  
_The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah The show must go on (go on, go on, go on)  
_  
Vicious grabbed the bottle from me. "Well, as long as it doesn't kill him."  
  
_I'll face it with a grin I'm never giving in On - with the show  
  
_I whisper in his ear. "Make sure your men have tranquilizer darts. I'll probably meet Spike at the cemetery, once I have him the plan can go on as scheduled."  
  
_Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill I have to find the will to carry on  
_  
Vicious takes a deep breath. "All this for a kid. But when I saw her, she was alone, no one wanted to play with her."  
  
_On with the show  
  
_Our daughter. "Well, all of that will change once we're free. Are you with me?"  
  
_On with the show  
_  
He nods, "Yes, I am."  
  
_The show - the show must go on  
_  
We shouted as we ran out the door. "To Diana!"  
  
:That was Part Two-Vicious is turning Vash-like, sowwy, but it's my ficcy. Julia is just nuts, so, she's not perfect in this fic or my other one. Part Three-Call Me, Call Me-Ed will leave and she will break Spike's heart in the process.:


	3. Call Me, Call Me

I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Call Me, Call Me which was written by Tim Jensen and it was from Hard Luck Woman  
  
:Ed leaves and breaks Spike's heart.:  
  
Part Three-Call Me, Call Me  
  
:Spike's P.O.V.:  
  
You broke my heart.  
  
_I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
Rainbow waterfalls  
Sunny liquid dream  
_  
It all started when you put that fake bounty on your father's head. "This is father-person."  
  
_Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt_  
  
I couldn't stand your tricks, you little witch. "Father...?" Did you have such a thing? Jet and I were surprised. Then your father just headbutts me.  
  
_Got to get to you  
But I don't know how  
_  
Ed why did you leave me? Why did you break your promise? I'm no longer your hero, aren't I? You're off to find your father, good luck is all I have to say. He didn't even care to stay longer. I look at your goodbye message, Jet will have to clean that up later. I don't think I can do it.  
  
_Call me, call me  
Let me know it's alright  
Call me, call me  
Don't you think it's 'bout time  
Please won't you call and  
Ease my mind  
_  
I still have that dried up rose that you gave me in Tharsis Park, I guess I'll keep it. I still have that pinwheel that you gave me, I think I'll put it on the nose of the Bebop. A little something to remember you by. Will you ever come back? Maybe you shouldn't because I won't be here. I might be with Julia or maybe I'll be gone for good, then how will you feel?  
  
_Reasons for me to find you  
Peace of mind  
What can I do  
to get me to you?  
_  
But if I live long enough, maybe I'll find you. Or maybe you'll find me.  
  
:Edward's P.O.V.:  
  
Ed is off to find father-person. Ed said goodbye to Spike-Person and gave him the red pinwheel. Ed left a goodbye message on Bebop-Bebop. Ed feels a little sad that she's leaving, but maybe it's for the best. Ed will miss Spike-Spike very much.  
  
_I had your number quite some time ago  
Back when we were one  
But I had to grow  
_  
But maybe Ed will return to him, if I can't find father-person.  
  
_Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now  
Gotta get to you  
Won't you tell me how?  
_  
I see Ein running up to meet me. "You can't come with me, Ein. Ed is going someplace far, far away. I might not be coming back. So, Ein, you should go back home."  
  
I hear him whining, maybe I should take him with me.  
  
_Call me, call me  
Let me know you are there  
Call me, call me  
I wanna know you still care  
Come on now won't you  
_  
I look down at him. "Do you want to come with Ed?"  
  
_Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to find you  
_  
I look back at the Bebop, one day Spike, one day. I promise I'll return to you.  
  
_Peace of mind_  
_Reasons for living my life  
  
_But right now, Ed has to grow up.  
  
_Ease my mind  
Reasons for me to know you  
What can I do  
to get me to you.  
_  
Goodbye Spike. "Let's go, Ein!"  
  
Ein barks and we run off into the sunset.  
  
Spike, I'll be back for you one day, I promise.  
  
:Thanks to my reviewers! That was Part Three-Ed and Ein have departed. Spike is feeling rejected. Part 4-Remember When it Rained-Spike meets Julia, Vicious goes on the warpath.: 


	4. Remember When it Rained

I do not own Bebop or Remember When it Rained by Josh Groban  
  
Part Four-Remember When it Rained  
  
:Julia's P.O.V.:  
  
I'm driving down the road in my red convertible. I recall a moment with Spike, when I used to love him, when he decided to leave. Three years ago when he faked his death.  
  
Spike stands in the door way. "When this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate."  
  
I look back at him. "You'll be killed."  
  
Spike still stands there. "I'll let them say I'm dead. I'll be waiting at the graveyard. Of course, I will be alive. Come with me. We'll leave here... We'll escape from this world. We'll just live a life of freedom somewhere. Just like watching a dream."

I turn on the radio and an old Josh Groban tune is playing.  
  
_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you  
No more love and no more pride.  
The thoughts are all I have to do._  
  
You were a dreamer, weren't you Spike? I met your friend today, what was her name? Oh yeah, Faye. She's very pretty and good with a gun too. She'd be perfect for you, but who knows, you may fall for some other girl. Maybe a redhead.

_Oooo..remember when it rained  
Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name  
Oooo...remember when it rained  
In the darkness I remain _

My cell phone rings, I pull to the side of the road. "What happened?"

Vicious sobbed on the other line. "Julia, I did it. I did it Julia. They're dead, all of them."

_Tears of hope run down my skin  
  
_"Good, very good. I'll be seeing you very soon. I'm off to see Spike." I turn off the phone and head to the cemetery.

_Tears for you that will not dry  
  
_I get to the cemetery and I wait patiently. I have my gun loaded, but I know I won't shoot him. I'll let Vicious take care of it. Spike arrives and I see him for the first time. I point my gun at him. "It was raining that day as well. He just stands there. "You didn't come just for the rain." I walk up to him, the gun still in my hand. "I was supposed to kill you. That day if I had killed you I would have been free." Yes, it's true.  
  
"So why didn't you? Why did you choose to be pursued?" He said.  
  
Here comes the biggest lie of all. "Why did you love me?"  
  
I put the gun down and I hold him. "Let's just run away somewhere. Truly escape from this world and go where no one else is... Just the two of us..." Actually I'm running off with Vicious. I'm sorry that I'm going to betray you Spike, but it's time to face reality. I don't love you.  
  
We hop into my car and head towards Annie's store. Annie is dying, killed by Vicious' thugs. Sorry Annie, I cover her with my coat.  
  
Spike grabs some artillery. "Do we need all that to run away?" Spike is very quiet. "I'm going with you, I'll be with you until the end." This will be perfect.

Spike tells me. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna make a bit of a scene." Go ahead, knock yourself out.

We go out and my convertible explodes. My car, my beautiful red Fairlaine! I'm seeing red right now, until Spike shouts to me. "This way!"  
  
_They magnify the one within_

This is for my car! I shoot the thug who blew up my car and follow Spike up to the roof. Spike tells me to get down, as he shoots another thug. I get up and go over to where Spike is, a thug fires and I am shot. I go down and Spike calls out my name, he shoots the thug. He rushes over and holds me in his arms. I say a few words and everything goes black.  
  
_Let the outside slowly die..._

:Spike's P.O.V.:

I hold Julia in my arms and I look up into the rainy sky.

She's dead, my dream is over, and the woman I love is gone.

_Oooo..remember when it rained  
Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name  
Oooo..remember when it rained  
In the water I remain...running down._

And dread the day, when dreaming ends. It's over, it's all over.

_Running down, running down  
running down, running down, _

Damn you Vicious, I will kill you!  
  
:That was short. Julia's not perfect like I said. Part 5-Freedom by Stevie Nicks-Faye and Spike have one last talk, Spike and Vicious fight for the final time, Julia gets a new car, and this is the end of the prequels.


	5. Freedom

:I do not own Bebop or Freedom by Stevie Nicks.:  
  
Part Five-Freedom  
  
:Spike's P.O.V.:  
  
I dropped Julia off at the hospital, they'll be putting her in the morgue. I guess I'll be joining her.  
  
I return to the Bebop and I find Jet asleep on the couch. I'm sorry that I'm doing this Jet. Jet wakes up, he sees me and I tell him that I'm hungry. He fixes me a plate of bell peppers and I eat. I never liked his cooking, but they say hunger is the best spice. After I finish my meal, I tell him a story that my father told me a long time ago. A story about a tiger striped cat. After we have a laugh, I get up to leave, he asks me if it's for the girl.  
  
I reply. "She's dead, there's nothing I can do for her."  
  
_Dim and wavering  
On a wind-blown night  
Whose honour, whose anger  
_  
I walk away, Faye puts her gun to my head. I can tell that she's angry and she doesn't want me to leave. Sorry Faye.  
  
_Cold and quivering  
As was the wind-blown night  
Into which she'd fallen, fallen  
_  
I hear her voice. "Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once... that the past didn't matter... You're the one who's tied to their past!"  
  
_Freedom, well it's a thing that is fleeting  
Freedom is standing next to you  
My intentions were clear  
_  
I lean close to her and stare straight into her eyes. "Look at these eyes. One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I had believed that what I saw was not all of reality..."

_I was with him  
Everyone knew  
Poor little fool  
_  
Faye trembles, she doesn't want me to go. "Don't tell me things like that... You never told me anything about yourself! Don't tell me stuff like that now!"  
  
_Beautiful as you are  
With that high spirit  
Morning star of evil hit me  
Cut me like a knife  
_  
I tell her gently. "I thought I was watching a dream that I would never awaken from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over."

_Cool and collected  
She became that with time  
Totally rejected _

I walk away from her, then she tells me that her memory came back. Which makes me stop.  
  
Faye starts to cry, "But... nothing good came out of it. There was no place for me to return to... This was the only place I could go back to! But now...Where are you going?! Why do you have to go?! Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away?!  
  
I have my reasons, I have to go. "I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive."  
  
I walk away and I hear that she is firing her gun in the air. Faye, I have to go, so I can save you and Jet. So you two can be free. Goodbye Faye, I can only hope things will get better. Maybe something good will come out of this.  
  
:Julia's P.O.V.:  
  
I wake up at the hospital, quietly I get up and I make my way past doctors and nurses. No one sees me. I call Vicious and ask him if Spike had arrived yet. Vicious says no. Before I hang up, I tell him that I'm going to get a car. "Those idiots blew mine up."  
  
_Freedom, well it's a thing that is fleeting  
Freedom is standing next to you  
Well my intentions were clear  
_  
"I'm sorry." He whines.

_I was with him  
Everyone knew  
Poor little fool  
  
_"Do you want to get hit again?" I snap.  
  
_It's all in the eyes  
It's all in the way that you look  
It's all in the way  
_  
"No. Hey, Spike's here. Got to go." He says.  
  
I turn off the phone and head outside to see if I can get a new car. There's a dealership open, I walk in and lay down some Woolongs. "Do you have any Fairlanes?"

The fat car salesman shakes his head. "Those are rare, but I do have a Rambler."

My eyes lit up. "I'll take it!"

:Spike's P.O.V.:

_That you say very little  
It's all in the way that you talk  
_  
I rush into headquarters, shooting every thug in sight. I get into the elevator and go as far as I can. I step out and I see Shin, I ask him where Vicious is. Shin tells me he's at the top and he leads me.

_Look at me with daggers  
It won't do you any good  
All the looks that you've used on me  
Don't work now that you've fallen,  
fallen, fallen _

As we turn a corner Shin is shot. "Shin!" I kill the thug and rush over to him. "Shin!"  
  
Shin was glad that I came back and he told me to defeat Vicious. I lost one more friend, why do they have to die?  
  
:Vicious' P.O.V.:  
  
I hear the commotion outside, Spike is really making a racket. I had already put the sleeping potion on my sword. Everything was ready now.   
  
_Freedom, well it's a thing that is fleeting  
Freedom is standing next to you  
My intentions were clear  
_  
:Spike's P.O.V.: I run into the main chamber and open the door. The room explodes, revealing the night sky.

_I was with him  
Everyone knew  
Poor little fool  
_  
I see Vicious stepping down from a large stairway. "So you are finally awake. I told you before, Spike... that I am the only one who can kill you."  
  
_Look at me with daggers  
It won't do you any good  
_  
I'm going to do you in as well. "I'll return those words back to you, Vicious."  
  
_All the looks that you've used on me  
Don't work now that you've fallen_  
  
:Vicious' P.O.V. I tell him coldly, "Either way, we were destined to end up like this."

_All the looks that you've used on me  
Don't work now that you've fallen  
_  
Spike runs up the stairway and we clash weapons. You were always a great fighter, but now I think it's time we ended this. I cut Spike twice and he shoots my katana out of my hand. You were a great shot, too bad we have to put you away.  
  
_Freedom  
Freedom  
Everyone knew  
Poor little fool  
_  
Spike puts his hand on my katana and I put my hand on the gun.  
  
"Julia passed away... Let's end it all." Goodnight sweet prince.  
  
Soon, we'll be free! "If that's your wish."  
  
:Spike's P.O.V.:  
  
We exchange weapons, my visions getting blurry and I'm getting tired. At the same time I shoot Vicious in the chest and Vicious slashes me in the gut. I see Vicious fall, blood is spilling from my gut.  
  
I looks up into the brightening I recall Julia's final words. "This is... a dream..."  
  
"Yeah... Just a bad dream..." I tell her  
  
_Poor little fool  
Poor little fool  
Freedom  
_  
It is morning, I'm clutching my bleeding gut, and I descend the stairway to meet a legion of confused, baffled and surprised syndicate members. Oh, this is nice. But I'm really tired and I want to sleep, just sleep. Soon I'll be free, then I'll fly away.  
  
I smile and point my index finger at them. "Bang..."  
  
I fall, everyone I know is free and so am I.  
  
:Vicious' P.O.V.:  
  
My shoulder is killing me. He missed, thanks to that drug. He's over on the stairs.

_Come with me  
Poor little fool  
Freedom_

One last step to freedom, all I have to do is wait for Julia. Sorry Spike. __

__  
:This is the last prequel from Music of the Spheres! Also, I borrowed some lines from the show. The Stevie Nicks song is from Behind the Mask, it's a Fleetwood Mac album I think. Thanks a lot for reading! Now take a look Men are from Mars, Women are From Earth:


End file.
